1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining an image and providing information on a screen, and more particularly, to a protocol control by a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus to obtain an image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) obtains imaging information by exposing nuclei to a magnetic field and then resonating the nuclei. When a particular high frequency is incident on a nucleus that has been magnetized by an external magnetic field, the nucleus in a low energy state absorbs high frequency energy and then is excited to a high energy state, and this is called the resonance of the nucleus. Different nuclei have different resonance frequencies, and resonance is affected by an intensity of the external magnetic field. Countless nuclei are present in the human body, and, for example, hydrogen nuclei are used in the MRI.
An MRI apparatus is advantageous in that the MRI apparatus is noninvasive, exhibits an excellent tissue contrast, as compared to a computerized tomography (CT) apparatus, and does not have artifacts due to the bone tissue. Also, since the MRI apparatus can capture various cross-sectional images in various directions without moving an object, the MRI apparatus is widely used with other imaging apparatuses.
However, movement of an object, which occurs while an MR image is obtained, forms a motion artifact in the MR image. The motion artifact is shown as bright noise in the MR image or as an extraneous shape having repeating densities. In particular, the motion artifact frequently occurs while capturing an image of a patient who repeatedly moves or an image of a child. A radiation technician using a related art MRI apparatus cannot instantly determine a presence of a motion artifact that occurs due to the movement of an object while an MR image is captured. That is, only after a user of the related art MRI apparatus generates the MR image, via a pulse sequence applied to a predetermined region of the object, the user checks the MR image for presence of a motion artifact and then the pulse sequence is executed again.